pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kefalonitis
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Ciencia Al Poder (Talk) 10:08, June 28, 201 Thanks for fixing that generation 5 page.Hikaruyami-having fun* 21:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Barry I was trying to edit the page about Barry and I was editting his template but when I saved it, everything disappeared apart from a few words and I don't know why. Do you know anyone that can help? Including yourself? Please.. it was an accident.. ;( : Taking care of... --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 18:31, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey,if your worred about Bugzeon,don't .It's safe,if you want to know where's its at I'll give you the site.Hikaruyami-having fun* 14:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Here's the place.http://freepokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Bugzeon. It's okay,I'm a admin there and made up Poke'mon are welcomed as long as it's nothing perverted or rude.Hikaruyami-having fun* 14:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) A small Problem Has anyone notice that there is a problem between the colour's of steel and dark type? Dark type is coloured grey instead of black and Steel is coloured black instead of grey! Can someone fix it? Hi Just wondering would you considerbecoming editing partners?PsyPoke 08:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Pokexperto Pokemon WTF is "Pokexperto Pokemon" a name for a list of Gen V Pokémon? Find a better name for that page or it will be deleted again. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 07:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Stop Stop undeleting those articles or I will pwn your admin rights -- 08:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Leopardas picture: Official artwork? Where exactly did you get the artwork for Leopardas? The file name says it's from Coro Coro, but I haven't seen this pic from any other Pokemon site. Are you sure that this is the official artwork for the Pokemon? 01:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC) omglolhai. xD. Anyways, I'm new here (I won't be editing, btw), and have some questions, as I don't play Pokémon anymore. On another wiki, two of my wiki-friends, and I, are making a Pokémon fanfiction, with our characters as the main characters. It takes place in region I, Kanto or is it Johto?). Do you have any pages on that topic that could help me? Thank you. --mtdm doz knot no 19:37, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Greeting Dear Kefalonitis, If you don't know who I am, then allow me to introduce myself. My name is M3, you probably don't know me yet, but I fix up different wikis. So I am always counting on improving new things on any wiki. Thank You!!!! M3 04:38, November 18, 2010 (UTC) M3 Bulbapedia Kindly do not take content from Bulbapedia. The licenses of Bulbapedia and Wikia do not match; using Bulbapedia content on this website is not permitted. Please compare this with this. There have been issues with Bulbapedia/Wikia copyright claims in the past; I do not wish for further trouble between these websites. You are requested to remove all instances of copying from Bulbapedia. If you do not, Wikia staff will be contacted. Regards, thetrom 09:00, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Administrator powers Since you have been largely inactive on this wiki, I was wondering if you would mind not having admin powers anymore. If you still want them, you can keep them but should edit a little more. Crimsonnavy ( ·S) 22:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Since you have not replied, I have removed your admin powers, you can always have them back if you want, but you must edit more often. Crimsonnavy ( ·S) 15:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC) thanks Animaltamer7 06:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC)Animaltamer7 Animaltamer7 06:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Links Please do not insert such big links, we prefer simplicity, as seen here. - - 15:15, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Is there something wrong with the pics i posted on the generation VI Pokemon?Kaf2cute (talk)kaf2cute Good job At uploading the pics. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:45, October 14, 2014 (UTC)